fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Observers
Observers were evolved humans from one possible future of mankind. In an attempt to study their evolution, they utilized their time period's technology which allowed them to travel through time and space. Because of this technology, they existed quite literally "outside" of time. In their own future, the world is damaged beyond repair and unsustainable. Their endgame was to rise to a position of totalitarian power in the past, which they assumed in 2015. Appearance and Personality All Observers wear black suits, usually accompanied by black fedoras. Other common traits are their pale skin, their baldness and missing eyebrows. They are stoic, calm, and monotone and have a way of talking that can be considered strange for normal humans. While observing they occasionally write in small notebooks using an unknown language. Like other humans, they need to eat, but they have a preference for extremely-flavored foods. History Background Information Observers are humans that were created in 2167. Scientists in Oslo, Norway, were experimenting with the human brain in that year. They discovered that they could remove areas of the brain that stimulated aggression and other negative emotions and replace them with rational thought. However, over time, areas of good ''emotions, like love, were removed as well in favor of higher intelligence. Over the course of many years, Observers populated the Earth. Observers were grown in tanks using the DNA of designated donors, causing no need for females. Progenies were grown at accelerated rates. However, every so often, progenies would become mutated. These anomalies had their aging process halted and were scheduled for extermination. By the year 2609, the Observers had ruined the planet. To rectify this, a plan was put into place that involved going back in time and taking the planet from modern-day humans. Origin The Observers in the year 2609 sent a team of 12 scientists, code-named after each month, to study their beginnings and observe primitive humanity. Originally, the Observers had evolved from a probable future stemming from the alternate universe. After September's intervention on the night Walternate was about to discover the cure for Peter, September had to take action to ensure that events played out as they were intended so that the future where the Observers originate from still took place. This caused a chain of events that would destroy both universes, and so Walter in the year 2021 created a machine known as the Vacuum that would unify both universes and rectify the mistake he had made in 1985. He then sent this through a wormhole into the past before the two universes diverged into separate futures, which would culminate into the timeline that begins season 1. During the Observer's expedition to study history, their proximity with primitive humans caused emotional development. While all 12 of them experienced this, they made an agreement to never speak of it to their colleagues in the future. However, September's unique involvement caused him to experience additional emotional development, leading him to retrieve his biological descendant from the future and hide him in the past in order to save him from termination. Season 1 Their appearances increased at an alarming rate following the first events of the Pattern. Phillip Broyles disclosed to Agent Olivia Dunham that the FBI had been tracking the Observers for quite some time. He explains that a team had been tracking one particular Observer (September) for over a year. The team nicknamed him The Observer, suggesting they were not aware of the existence of multiple Observers at that time. He had been seen at countless pattern-related events, the one gaining Olivia's attention being his tracking of The Beacon. The Observer enlisted in Walter's help in protecting the Beacon from John Mosley. When a child that resembled an Observer was found, September and the Child seemed upset as the car taking the child to an adoptive family drove away. The Observer was also tracked by Nina Sharp and Massive Dynamic, who were aware of his appearances increasing in frequency. Nina suggested it had happened once before, but gave no indication of what events transpired as a result. Just before David Robert Jones opened a doorway to the other universe, September came to Walter's lab and told him, "It is time." Walter left immediately with the Observer, who took him to Walter's old beach house, where Walter was able to obtain a device that would close a portal to the other universe, preventing Jones from crossing over. Season 2 Following a series of attacks that he perpetrated, Raymond Gordon confessed to attempting to kill couriers. These couriers delivered briefcases full of information to the Observers. One such case was delivered to September and contained photographs of Walter Bishop. Gordon claimed that the Observers were here to exterminate the universe. Later, August intervened with the death of Christine Hollis. He was supposed to rectify his mistake, but Christine lived- causing her to become important. At the end of these events, September and December observed Olivia, claiming things would soon get very hard for her. Season 3 September brought Bobby Joyce forward in time to speak with his father. This was a part of an elaborate experiment designed to see if Walter would be willing to let Peter go. This chain of events prevented Walter from dying by drinking a poisoned milk. The milk was instead drunk by Peter, who Walter was able to save. If Walter drank the milk, no one would have been able to save him. A group of ten observers gathered on Liberty Island to observe the disappearance of Peter Bishop after he used the Machine to connect the Prime Universe and the Alternate Universe. Season 4 Following Peter Bishop's disappearance, December tasked September with the job of ensuring that Peter stayed erased, as echoes of him still existed. September later constructed a device to erase him completely, but at the last moment decided not to use it. Later, Peter reappears naked in Reidan Lake in the present, while September watches. When the Fringe Division takes him in for questioning, they reveal that they have no knowledge of the Observers in this timeline, and Peter determines the key difference in the timeline is that September did not rescue Walter and Peter from drowning in the Reidan Lake in 1985, and while Walter survived, Peter did not. Olivia aided Peter in his journey to the Other Side and awaits his return in the Orpheum Theatre. While waiting, she is met by September, who is suffering from a gunshot wound. He warns Olivia that he has seen all possible futures and that she dies in all of them. Olivia decides to take him to a hospital, turns to get her coat, and finds September has vanished. A device was lost by September when he did not save Peter in 1985 in the new timeline. It was recovered by Neil Chung, who was able to see the future and kill people in a way that he considered merciful. The device was retrieved by March and December, who at this point realize that Peter Bishop has returned and that September had not followed his orders to ensure Peter's full removal from time. They all look for September, so he can explain why he had not followed his orders. Endgame Rise to Power In 2015, the Observers seized control, supposedly made possible by the studies of the scientists. Their future world in 2609 was damaged beyond repair, so they returned to earlier times to enforce a dictatorial style of rule over the world. They struck down upon civilians, who were later termed "natives." The Fringe Division was restructured to police the Natives following a failed uprising. A secret branch of Fringe Division began forming a rebellion, including Etta and Simon, who began searching for the former Fringe Team members encased in amber. Season 5 In the year 2036, the Observers maintained supreme control of the earth. They paved over Central Park in New York and created machines that pump carbon monoxide into the atmosphere in order to adjust it to levels similar to those in 2609. The return of the Fringe Team marked a significant turning point in the Observer overlords' plans. The Fringe Team joined the Resistance and became empowered and more motivated after Windmark murdered Henrietta. Several close run-ins ended with the insurgents escaping, leaving the Observers reeling from the attacks as the Fringe Division began implementing Walter's Plan. Downfall In 2036, the Fringe team returned to implement Walter's Plan. This plan required Michael, an anomaly to be sent forward in time to the year 2167 when the beginnings of what would eventually become the Observers were first created. He would show these scientists that they did not need to sacrifice emotion to evolve the Observers - that there had to be another way. The time machine was created by Walter, Olivia, Peter, Astrid, and September/Donald. After September was shot and killed, Walter took Michael to 2167 himself, sacrificing his life with his son for the betterment of the world. The plan was successful, reset time, and prevented an Invasion. It is never specified whether or not the Observers were completely averted or if new Observers were created in Michael's image and given emotion. Abilities and Technology Observer abilities are mostly due to futuristic technology. An implant in the back of the head aids their abilities. An implant can be given to anyone by making an incision. The implant then makes its way into the body, allowing that person to exhibit Observer-like abilities, which include enhanced vision, teleportation, and calculative precognition. The technology begins to form new ridges in the brain to enhance rational thinking, referred to as "controlled evolution", consequently destroying emotion centers and with it a person's sense of humanity. This loss of feeling relates to both emotions as well as senses like taste. After an unspecified amount of time, the changes to the brain become permanent. However, some Observers such as August and September are shown to have emotion or at least an inkling of it. As later seen with September, the effects of the implant might be reversible through an experimental de-evolution procedure developed by the Observers. Observers have been seen with seemingly vintage binoculars, but in reality, they are extremely high-tech. Another device that the Observers have access to is a strange communication device, almost like a cell phone. The phone displays The Circles and has strange symbols to type with. Lastly, another piece of technology the Observers are known to be associated with is The Beacon. September was tracking the Beacon's arrival, which according to him, was on time, as well as its departure. The Beacon serves as a way for removed Observers to return to the Universe. How or why this is possible is still unknown. September was able to fashion a device that would erase the remaining fragments of Peter Bishop from time using machine parts found at a local pawn shop. Other Observers Aside from the confirmed Observers, there are other characters that could possibly be Observers, the first being John Mosley. Also bald, but not nearly as emotionless and with eyebrows. Mosley was in pursuit of The Beacon, which September was committed to track and ensure the safety of. Mosley has been called "The Rogue" by production. When asked if we would see more rogue Observers "aka. John Mosley", the producers only stated that the audience would soon learn exactly what a rogue Observer is, leading many fans to speculate that Mosley is perhaps a rogue Observer. Later on, The Child was found by a demolition company. The child was bald and seemed to be particularly in-tune with emotions, especially agent Olivia Dunham's. Later on, when the child was taken away to an adoptive family, the car was driven past September, who looked concerned. The Child seemed to take notice and turned around in his seat to watch him until he was out of sight. The Child was confirmed to be a Child Observer in 2036 when the Fringe team discovered a pocket universe that Walter designed to keep him safe in. In 2036, Peter Bishop implanted Observer technology into his head. He began to use the abilities granted to him to fight the Observers and avenge Henrieta's death. However, in his lapse of judgment, Peter failed to fully think through the consequences. He began to slowly lose touch with his humanity, his voice slowly became monotone, and clumps of his hair have started to fall out. Peter eventually removed the implant from the back of his head after being convinced by Olivia that Etta was always with them in spirit. Her love convinced him to keep in touch with his humanity and find another way to put an end to the Observers. He was able to remove the implant before the effects became permanent. Associates *'Couriers- Couriers transport information to Observers via a briefcase. *'Assassins- '''Assassins such as Donald Long rectify the most extreme cases of adjustment. In the case of Christine Hollis, who should have died on an airplane, Long attempted to murder her and correct the natural course of events. *'Loyalists- 'Loyalists defected to the Observers in 2015. They are branded with the Observers' language on their cheeks and enforce laws. Known Observations *'1770 - Boston Massacre *'1793' - The Execution of Marie Antoinette *'1914' - The Assassination of Archduke Ferdinand *'1985' - Walternate's Discovery of a Cure for Peter and later at Bishop Dynamic *'1987' - The Arrival of the Beacon at Quantico *'1988' - Olivia Dunham's attempted murder of her stepfather Randall. *'1989' - Loma Prieta / San Francisco earthquake *'2008 - 2011' - Sixty-Four Fringe Division-related Events *'2011 - 2012' The Disappearance of Peter Bishop and Twenty-One Fringe Division-related Events *'2015' - Observations Cease; Infiltration Occurs ru:Наблюдатели Category:Groups Category:Characters